Le dispararon
by Lenika08
Summary: Basado en la reacción de Luke en el capitulo 13X05 tras conocer que dispararon a García hace diez años.


_Aquí vuelvo con otra historia de García y Luke, simplemente lo que pensé que sentía él cuando vi como reaccionaba cuando se entera de que le ocurrió a García, y como no...como me gustaría que hubiese terminado... Espero que os guste!_

 ** _.¿Qué? ¿García recibió un disparo?_**

Su corazón se encogió cuando escuchó a Prentiss y JJ contarles lo que le había ocurrido a García hace diez años. Le dispararon, hace diez años la balearon y estuvieron a punto de perderla. Es curioso, cómo se te puede encoger el corazón oyendo algo así diez años después. Y como se te mete el miedo por el cuerpo cuando piensas en que pudiste no haber llegado a conocerla nunca si ese cabrón hubiese acertado un poco más en su tiro. Es curioso cómo aun teniéndola delante y sabiendo que García estaba viva casi estuvo a punto de preguntar si ella estaba bien, si había sobrevivido.

…...

Enfocarse en el caso fue difícil sabiendo que ella estaba en Quantico sufriendo, y sabía -porque llamaba a JJ cada media hora desde que despegaron- que Penelope no estaba mejorando. Cuando horas después la oyó feliz al teléfono no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Penelope iba a estar bien.

Algo había pasado, eso estaba claro, no sabía que pero fuese lo que fuese había funcionado, poco después oyó a Spencer murmurando con Rossi, la palabra "Morgan" resonó en su conversación. Claro, Morgan, ahora todo tenía sentido. Por supuesto que Morgan acudiría a su rescate y que ella sanaría con tan solo tenerle cerca. Y aunque los celos- _infundados ya que sabía que solo eran amigos-_ lo comían, en el fondo se alegraba de que la hubiese visitado. García iba a estar bien. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

…...

Horas después, tras la _"borrachera responsable"_ en casa de García que había terminado con medio equipo volviendo a casa en taxis y con Tara durmiendo como un tronco en el sofá de Penelope. Él, que parecía el menos intoxicado con el alcohol decidió quedarse un rato con ella a ayudarla a limpiar el desastre de la juerga.

Ordenaban la casa en un cómodo silencio, ambos divertidos oyendo a Tara roncar suavemente. Estaba fregando las copas mientras García guardaba lo restante cuando la sintió de pronto acercándose por detrás.

-Estabas muy distraído esta noche novato, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó García

Luke no sabía como contestar sin desvelar que si estaba callado y mirándola de soslayo cuando creía que nadie le veía era porque saber lo que le ocurrió hace diez años aún le aturdía.

Estaba cansado, ya sabes, el ajetreo de los casos y el avión siempre puede conmigo.

Ya-contestó Penelope con una nota de decepción en su voz.

Luke dejó las copas por un momento y se giró a mirarla. Cuando ella le miró no pudo evitar decir parte de lo que tenía en su mente desde que presentaron el caso.

-Me alegro de que este muerto ¿sabes? -afirmó Luke

-¿Como dices?- preguntó García alzando el rostro.

-Spencer me contó en el avión como ocurrió todo, y me alegro. Creo que de estar vivo le habría perseguido por todo el país hasta acabar con él. Casi me vuelvo loco al pensar en lo que te hizo, al pensar...al pensar que podría no haberte conocido- contestó Luke con la voz entrecortada mirando al suelo

-Estoy bien- contestó García conmovida- por mucho que aún me duela y que las pesadillas a veces aún me visiten, he de reconocer que soy quien soy gracias a ese hombre, no consiguió vencerme y eso me hizo más fuerte.-contestó García acercándose a él.

Luke observó su mano en la encimera, la había posado muy cerca de la suya y no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos con los suyos mientras le contestaba.

-Lo sé- respondió mirándola y acariciándole la mano con el pulgar.

El corazón de García dio un vuelco en este punto. Y ambos hablaron a la vez.

-Luke

-Penelope

Luke puso su otra mano en la cintura de Penelope y la acercó suavemente a él. Rozó sus labios con los suyos antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y pensó en retroceder notó como García le devolvía el beso y él aprovechó esto para intensificar el beso, y lo que había empezado como un pequeño roce de labios acabo siendo una batalla de lenguas por el poder.

Cuando se separaron en busca de aire, sonrojados. Luke supo que quería hacer esto el resto de días de su vida.

-¿Como nos ha llevado tanto tiempo hacer esto chica?.-pregunto Luke

García rió.

-Bueno, tendremos que recuperar el tiempo perdido novato- contestó García burlona acercándose a él.

Luke no necesitó más pistas para perderse nuevamente en los besos de Penelope.

...

 _Espero que os guste, vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos! Hasta la próxima! ;)_


End file.
